Si te vas
by Rommy Cullen
Summary: Song-fic / Si te vas, si te vas, si me cambias por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero. No vuelvas nunca más, Yo no estaré aquí. Cuando el dolor te ayuda a realizar tu mayo sueño.


**Los personajes son toooooodos de la maravillosa y fantástica Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los robo un ratito para que hagan realidad lo que pasa en mi cabeza.**

**Canción: Si te vas - Shakira**

**Este shot va dedicado a mi mejor amiga... Gordita todo pasa por algo, recuerda siempre que estamos juntas en las buenas y en las malas. Este solo es un mal momento en nuestras vidas que pronto pasará. Te adoro!**

* * *

><p><strong>Si te vas<strong>

Aquí estaba yo, frente a un pequeño, pero importante grupo de personas en la primera presentación de mi nuevo disco para mi entorno más cercano. Estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos y un grupo pequeño de fans que me han seguido incondicionalmente desde el primer día, y ahora en uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida y de mí carrera. Mi sueño se había hecho realidad hace dos años, me había convertido en la joven promesa de la música y todo gracias a que huí de Chicago, para poder vivir propio dolor sin la persona que más he amado en la vida y que me dejó así sin más.

Los primeros acordes de la guitarra eléctrica me alertaron de que el momento ya había llegado, junto a mi guitarra caminé a paso decidido a enfrentar a mi público, pero a medio camino los recuerdos comenzaron a llenar mi memoria. Sentí como si retrocediera en el tiempo tres años atrás, al momento junto cuando mi vida dejó de ser vida, y decidí comenzar a perseguir mi sueño…

.

.

_-Bells… necesito decirte algo – dijo mi novio mientras se sentaba a mi lado en un café cercano a mi departamento._

_-Amor ¿qué pasa? – pregunté – hace días que te noto inquieto, preocupado…_

_-Dios, esto es tan difícil – murmuró mientras tomaba una de mis manos – Bella ¿tú sabes que yo te quiero, verdad? – me miró a los ojos y yo supe que algo andaba mal._

_-Claro que lo sé, porque yo te quiero igual – sonreí mientras un nudo se me formaba en la garganta_

_-Y porque te quiero… necesito hacer esto – se tensó para luego tomar un profundo respiro – Necesito un tiempo…_

_Un tiempo… necesito un tiempo… Esas palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza mientras él me miraba con una súplica en los ojos. Yo pensaba que las cosas estaban mejor que nunca entre nosotros, yo lo amaba y sentía que él también lo hacía. _

_Llevábamos tres años de novios. Nos conocimos cuando entramos a la universidad en una de las tantas fiestas de bienvenida, él estudiaba artes y yo comercio exterior. En un principio no me gustaba, ni siquiera me agradaba pero insistió tanto que acepte una cita para que me dejara en paz. Con lo que no contaba es que me iba a gustar tanto pasar el tiempo con él, tanto que unas semanas después no convertiríamos en novios y él paso a ser el mundo entero para mí._

_-¿Por qué? – susurré juntando valor para lo que me diría._

_-Porque estoy confundido – lo miré incrédula ¿confundido después de tres años juntos? – sé que te amo, te adoro y te necesito como el aire que respiro, pero… conocí a alguien y me están pasando cosas con ella. No quise…_

_-No quiero escucharlo más – dije mientras secaba unas pocas lágrimas que se escurrieron por mi mejilla – solo bastaba que me dijeras que ya no era lo que tu necesitabas, no que me dijeras que me quieres, pero que también quieres estar con alguien más. Eso me lastima – gemí cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos._

_-No quiero lastimarte – susurró tratando de quitar mis manos pero me aleje – por eso lo hago, necesito aclararme y hacer mejor las cosas por ti – suplico – yo en verdad te qui…_

_-¡BASTA! – grité viéndolo con todo el dolor que sentía – no me digas que me quieres, siendo que seguramente a ella también se lo has dicho – me miró con culpa - ¡¿EN VERDAD LO HAS HECHO?_

_-Lo siento mucho _

_-¿quién es?_

_-Bella no es necesario que lo sepas, no quiero lastimarte más_

_-¿Quién demonios es esa perra?_

_-Se llama Tanya, es de mi clase de historia del arte_

_Sabía quién era ella, rubia, alta y con cuerpo de modelo, todos los chicos de la facultad morían por ella, pero jamás pensé que el idiota de mi ex – novio también caería en sus redes._

_-Yo en verdad te quiero pequeña, pero necesito unos días para ver qué es lo que haré._

_-No – susurré_

_-No…. ¿No qué?_

_-No te daré el tiempo que necesitas – dije tomando mis cosas y dejando en la mesa el collar me él me regalo en nuestra primera cita y que jamás me había quitado – esto se acabó. No necesito a alguien que no se siente seguro de sus sentimientos, así que te dejo en paz para que te quedes con ella._

_Con toda la dignidad que me quedaba salí del lugar, dejando parte de mi vida con él, pero era lo mejor, no quería alguien a mi lado que no estuviera seguro si me amaba._

_-BELLA ESPERA – me gritó saliendo detrás de mi – espera por favor – tomo mi brazo esta que me detuve – yo… yo no quiero que terminemos… es solo unos días._

_-Lo siento, pero no quiero volver contigo y estar con el miedo de que esto vuelva a pasar - me aleje dos pasos de él – pero quiero que sepas que solo doy una oportunidad y perdiste la tuya Edward._

_Caminando por las calles hasta mi departamento, tomé una decisión. Me iría lejos, donde el recuerdo de Edward no me atormentará._

.

.

Todos esos recuerdos aún dolían… demasiado, pero si no fuera por ese día yo jamás me hubiese ido a L.A. con Alice, la hermana de Edward, he intentara desesperadamente que una casa disquera escuchara uno de mis demos. Cuando había perdido toda esperanza, una nueva casa disquera se interesó en mí talento y ahora, después de tres años y un exitoso disco debut, estoy conforme con lo que he hecho con mi vida.

Con mi mejor sonrisa Salí al escenario. Allí estaban mis padres y mis hermanos en primera fila, viéndome con orgullo y satisfacción, también estaban los padres de Alice, mi mejor amiga y mi representante quien no me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. Y después estaban mis queridos fans, sin ellos no sería nada de lo que soy.

-Buenas noches Chicago – hable suave y cariñosamente. En respuesta recibí aplausos y gritos de ánimo – Esta noche es una noche especial – dije después de tomar mi guitarra – serán los primeros en escuchar ininterrumpidamente mi nuevo álbum… espero que lo disfruten.

Fue la noche más espectacular que había vivido, había reído y disfrutado como nunca con mis fans y los que más quería, por un momento imagine como sería tener a Edward a mi lado en este momento y una terrible nostalgia me golpeo de frente. El show estaba llegando a su fin y también mi momentánea alegría.

Quería cerrar el show de una forma diferente, así que me acerque a mis músicos y les indique cual sería nuestra última canción, esa canción que ahora la sentía más mía que nunca.

-Bueno chicos, la función está por terminar – se escucharon muchas protestas por todo el lugar –pero… esta noche quiero regalarle un tema inédito. El demo con el que me presenté en la disquera. Tiene un enorme valor para mi – todos me miraban atónitos – la escribí en esta misma ciudad en el peor momento de mi vida. Por eso se la dedico a esa persona que me inspiró y me dio ese pequeño empujón para luchar por mi gran sueños que es la música… Aquí les va – sonreí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

El sonido de la guitarra eléctrica llenaba la sala y mi guitarra acústica se le unió pocos segundos después. Evoque su imagen en mi mente para cantarle a mi público con todo lo que tenía en el corazón…

**Cuéntame que harás****, ****después que estrenes****su cuerpo****  
><strong>**Cuando muera tu****traviesa curiosidad****  
><strong>**Cuando memorices****Todos sus recovecos****  
><strong>**Y decidas otra vez regresar****  
><strong>**Ya no estaré aquí****, ****en el mismo lugar…**

Recordé con nostalgia aquella tibia tarde de mayo cuando le dije adiós mientras lo veía lo lejos, desde el rincón más alejado de la facultad de Artes. Se veía tan guapo con sus jeans negros y ese polo azul que solo lograba resaltar más la hermosura de sus facciones, sonreía porque estaba con _ella _mientras la tenía abrazada por la cintura, como tantas veces lo hizo conmigo..

**Si no tiene más que un ****p****ar de dedos de frente****  
><strong>**Y descubres que no****se lava bien los dientes****  
><strong>**Si te quita los pocos**** c****entavos que tienes****  
><strong>**Y luego te deja solo****tal como quiere.**

Sonreí al recordar todo lo que supe después de la dichosa Tanya… no era más que una perra aprovechada. Siempre se ligaba al primer idiota con dinero que encontraba, les sacaba todo lo que podía… regalos caros, salidas a comer, ropa, todo lo que te imagines pero en el fondo me alegraba. Ella misma se dejó en evidencia frente a todos sus amigos y de paso le dio a Edward una valiosa lección…

**Sé que volverás el día****en que ella te haga trizas****  
><strong>**Sin almohadas para llorar****  
><strong>**Pero si te has decidido****y no quieres más conmigo****  
><strong>**Nada ahora puede importar****  
><strong>**Porque sin ti****  
><strong>**El mundo ya me da igual****  
><strong>

De a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, todo lo que sentía en ese momento volvió con más intensidad.

Lo extrañaba con cada trocito de lo que quedaba de mi pobre corazón, sentía que el aire me faltaba cada vez que lo recordaba, mi mundo, yo no era nada sin él. Porque todavía lo amaba, llevaba tatuado en mi piel su nombre, su aroma, su presencia me perseguía. Ya no vivía, no sentía más que dolor por haberlo perdido, pero la vida es así y yo debía seguir mi vida, con las consecuencias que había tomado

**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te marchas****  
><strong>**Mi cielo se hará gris****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Ya no tienes****que venir por mi****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Y me cambias****  
><strong>**Por esa bruja****pedazo de cuero****  
><strong>**No vuelvas nunca más****  
><strong>**Que no estaré aquí****  
><strong>

Y lo había cumplido… en 3 años jamás supe de él y espero que Alice no le contara nada de mí, ni de la vida que tenía ahora. Aún recuerdo las suplicas de los padres de mi mejor amiga para visitarlos, pero no podía verlos a ellos porque me recordaban tanto a él, tantos veranos juntos, muchos recuerdos felices que no tenía ya.

**Toda escoba nueva****siempre barre bien****  
><strong>**Luego vas a ver desgastadas**** l****as cerdas**

**Cuando las****arrugas le corten la piel****  
><strong>**Y la celulitis invada sus piernas**

Con toda la saña del mundo me imagine a _LA perra_ – como era llamada en la universidad – en unos veinte años más, cuando dejará ser bella y el paso del tiempo tuviera huella en ella. La imaginaba con verrugas en su nariz y en sus maños, arrugas por tanto solárium y por la mala vida. Con sus pechos operados por el suelo y unas horribles piernas enfundadas en mayas de red.

Lo sé es muy poco probable que pase, total la cirugía podía hacer milagros hoy en día, pero en mi mundo era feliz pensando que ni eso podía ayudarla.

Sonreí ante la imagen que proyectaba en mi cabeza y no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos para desear con todo mi ser que se hiciera realidad, una sonrisa ligera se formó en mis labios mientras mis dedos seguían rasgando las cuerdas de mi vieja guitarra. Era una maldita resentida, pero nadie me puede culpar, ella me quito lo que más amaba en el mundo… solo esperaba que la vida se encargara de devolvérmela.

Rápidamente abrí mis ojos para pasearlos por mi gente, pero sentí una intensa fuerza que me pesaba en mi costado izquierdo, no le tomé importancia, seguramente era el cansancio que ya me estaba pesando.

Pero para comprobar que no era nada más que mi imaginación, me volví lentamente hacia mi izquierda y mi mirada quedo trabada con un verde tan intenso que casi me quedo sin voz.

-Edward – susurré mientras él estaba apoyado contra una de las paredes casi al fondo del lugar.

Se veía tan… hermoso… no encontraba otra forma de definirlo, él siempre había sido así. Pero estos tres años habían dejado huellas en él. Su rostro se veía más perfilado, se vestía más maduramente y su cabello estaba un poco más desordenado.

-¡Bella! – me llamó mi amiga desde un costado del escenario, logrando que mi mirada se despegara de semejante hombre. Me sentía tan pero tan feliz de verlo, sentía que volvía a mi mundo particular fuera del dolor y des sufrimiento de una vida sin él.

-¡Sigue cantando! – Esas palabras reventaron mi burbuja, recordándome porque estaba aquí.

Mi público me miraba como si me hubiese vuelto loca, mis músico esperaban por mi para seguir con el show y yo no podía seguir soñando con algo que ya no era mío…

Con todo el rencor, le miré con altives y orgullo, sus ojos miraron atónitos mi nueva postura frente a él, pero lo que no se esperaba fue la siguiente estrofa de canción…

**Volverás desde tu infierno**** c****on el rabo entre los cuernos****  
><strong>**Implorando una vez más****  
><strong>**Pero para ese entonces****Yo estaré un millón de noches****  
><strong>**Lejos de esta enorme ciudad****  
><strong>**Lejos de ti…****  
><strong>**El mundo ya me da igual**

Con cuidado dejé mi guitarra con uno de los asistentes, y con mi fiel micrófono baje del escenario para compartir con mi público, aunque jamás despegue mi mirada de la suya. Sus ojos se veían tan tristes y culpables con cada palabra cruel que salía de mis labios, pero yo me sentía bien, por fin le había dicho en su cara todo lo que yo pensaba y sentía.

Un gran peso se salía de mi pecho.

**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te marchas****  
><strong>**Mi cielo se hará gris****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Ya no tienes****que venir por mi****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Si te vas****  
><strong>**Y me cambias****  
><strong>**Por esa bruja****pedazo de cuero****  
><strong>**No vuelvas nunca más****  
><strong>**Que no estaré aquí****  
><strong>

Una ola de aplausos siguió al final de la canción, me sentía tan feliz y emocionada que no pude evitar llorar al ir a abrazar a mi familia mientras que seguridad impedía que mis fans se abalanzaran sobre mí e interrumpieran este momento tan familiar y personal.

-Mi Bells – susurraba mi madre mientras me apretaba contra su pecho – eres toda una estrella mi amor, me siento tan orgullosa de ser tu mamá – y con ello los sollozos no pararon.

-Renee, suelta a mi hija, yo también quiero decirle lo orgulloso que me siento de ella – y con eso mi papá me arranco de los brazos de mi madre.

Se sentía tan bien saber que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, bueno, parte de todas las cosas que tenía en mi vida.

Mis hermanos, Seth y Jared no tardaron en elevarme del piso con uno de esos abrazos que tanto había extrañado por las distancias. Pero gracias a Dios estos momentos son los que me satisfacen como persona.

En un parpadeo, la habitación quedo vacía. Mi equipo de seguridad era impecable.

-Bellie – escuche un susurró antes que unos delicados brazos abrazaran mi lloroso cuerpo – te he extrañado tanto cariño – dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Yo también Esme, te he echado mucho de menos – susurré.

Esme era como la madre que siempre quise tener. No me malentiendan, amo a mi madre con cada fibra de mi ser, pero era un poco inmadura, en cambio Esme era tan dulce y preocupada que era imposible no adorarla.

-Me has tenido tan abandonada – suspiró mientras tomaba mis manos – ni siquiera una llamada en tres meses – me reprendió un tanto ofendida – si no fuese por Alice, jamás sabríamos de ti.

-Lo siento, pero con esto de grabar un nuevo disco, los videos, y las giras es casi imposible tomarme un segundo para llamar, pero prometo que no dejaré pasar tanto tiempo sin llamarte – prometí sonriente.

- ¿y yo qué? – escuché una voz demasiado familiar - ¿para mi no hay abrazo ni disculpas?

-¡Carlisle! – chillé emocionada – Pudiste llegar… Alice me dijo que no podrías venir, por no sé qué cosas – me avergoncé un poco por ser tan despistada.

-Estaba en un seminario cariño – me abrazo y beso mi sien – no vi todo el espectáculo, pero estuviste maravillosa.

Los había extrañado tanto…

Después de estar unos minutos más con mi familia, decidí ir a cambiarme pues todos nos iríamos a cenar para celebrar y estar unas pocas horas más juntos, pues mi familia debía volver a Phoenix y Esme junto a Carlisle a Forks.

Estaba en la novena nube, por fin le había dicho a Cullen lo que sentía cuando me dejo, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que ese no era el motivo verdadero de mi felicidad. Si no más bien que por fin pude verlo, lo había extrañado tanto desde que terminamos que fue una como bocanada de aire fresco verlo aunque sea una vez antes de volver a mi vida normal.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Ella de verdad te necesita pedazo de idiota – pare mis pasos al escuchar a Alice reclamarle a alguien en una de las habitaciones detrás del escenario. La puerta estaba abierta, así se podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

-No Alice – _esa_ voz seguía teniendo ese aire seductor y aterciopelado que recorrió mis entrañas – ella no me necesita, no lo vez, es feliz sin tenerme en su vida.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! – chilló mi amiga – es que no vez que todo es una fachada, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que No. Esta. Bien.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – Se estaba frustrando, lo sabía, los tonos afilados de su voz lo indicaban – la veo todos los días, sigo su carrera y todo lo que hace. Sus ojos no brillan, su sonrisa no es verdadera y me mata saber que fui yo el que provocó todo esto, yo fui quien la destrozo.

Su voz sonaba tan… arrepentida y llena de amargura, que de verdad comencé a pensar que él sentía todo eso.

-Edward, deberías hablar con ella…

-No Alice. Ella me odia

¿Odiarlo?... eso nunca. Puede que sienta rencor contra él pero odiarlo jamás

-Eso no lo sabes Edward, nunca has hecho el intento de buscarla o hablar con ella. Solucionar las cosas.

-Tú no sabes nada – escupió esas palabras con la voz amortiguada.

Con cuidado, y sin que ellos me notaran, asome la cabeza para ver cómo estaban y me sorprendí al verlos sentados en un sofá de espaldas a mí. Ella sobaba suavemente su espalda mientras que él tenía su rostro cubierto con ambas manos. Su espalda se agitaba suavemente como si estuviese llorando.

-Yo la amaba tanto Alice – sus sollozos comenzaron a aumentar de intensidad, mientras mi corazón se apretujo y mis ojos se empañaron

-¿Entonces porque la dejaste? – susurró Alice en forma de reproche.

Eso mismo quise saber siempre, así que con un enorme esfuerzo trate de serenarme un poco y prestar atención.

-Yo no la deje, solo le pedí un tiempo. En todo momento le dije que la amaba, que la quería, pero necesitaba tener las cosas claras. Fui tan idiota – se auto reprocho – Ella me dejo y con justa razón. Nadie puede vivir así.

-¿Así como?

-Con inseguridades… ella me lo dijo, no quería vivir con miedo a que la dejara. Y por eso se fue, me dejo solo.

Quería salir corriendo y esconderme. No quería escuchar más sus palabras, me estaban lastimando más que mis propios recuerdos. El dolor de Edward siempre sería mi dolor.

En un ataque de valentía o quizás idiotez avance titubeante para quedar a la vista de ambos. Alice me sonreía un poco triste, ella odiaba ver a su hermano sufrir, mientras que él seguía en la misma posición que antes, con sus manos cubriendo su hermoso rostro. Con un aclaramiento de garganta hice que me viera y mi corazón se rompió un poco más al verlo tan… destrozado.

El hombre frente a mí no era ni la sombra de mi Edward. Físicamente estaba igual a como lo recordaba, pero sus ojos estaban tan llenos de tristeza que no pude evitar las lágrimas que corrieron por mi mejilla.

-Yo… creo que iré a ver – Mi amiga se levantó y camino hasta la puerta mientras pensaba en algo – creo que avisaré a nuestros padres que nos retrasaremos un poco. Si necesitan cualquier cosa estaré cerca.

Y se fue.

Algo incomodos por la situación, no sabíamos que hacer.

Me senté a su lado, mientras él secaba un poco sus mejillas.

-Hola – susurré – ha pasado tiempo

-Mucho tiempo – murmuró mirando al suelo – dos años, once meses y veinticinco días, eso es mucho tiempo.

-Lo sé – me sorprendió que contara los días que estuvimos lejos al igual que yo - ¿cómo has estado?

-Mal – se rió sin ganas – todo va de mal en peor – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – pero creo que me lo merezco, todo se devuelve.

-¿Cómo esta… Tanya? – ese nombre me salió como su hubiese dicho una mala palabra.

-No lo sé, no la he visto desde que te fuiste.

Lo miré sorprendida, eso no podía ser verdad yo lo vi con ella cuando me despedí en silencio y a lo lejos.

-¿En serio?

-No tendría por qué mentirte – me miró a los ojos y supe que no me estaba mintiendo – desde que te fuiste, me di cuenta que ella solo era una distracción.

-No lo digas – gemí tapando mi rostro – por favor no digas nada

-Bella, necesito decirte tantas cosas – separo mis manos con tanta ternura y delicadeza de mi rostro que casi me pongo a llorar de lo emocionada.

-Ed no quiero saber

-Por favor, déjame hablarte. Contarte mi parte de esta historia, si no me crees lo que tengo para decirte, puedes echarme de tu vida para siempre y no me opondré. Solo te pido una oportunidad.

-Yo te di una oportunidad y la perdiste – dije con el alma en la mano, porque todo mi ser me rogaba una oportunidad para él – no sé si puedo dártela.

-Sé que me perdí mi oportunidad, pero – rápidamente se arrodillo frente a mí, sus ojos estaban brillantes por el llanto – te suplico que me des una oportunidad solo para que me escuches… por favor.

Me dolía verlo así, yo sabía que él no suplicaba ni rogaba, era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo.

-Estabien – susurré rápidamente - pero solo una.

-Gracias – tomo una de mis manos y beso el dorso, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así de cerca – Cuando te pedí tiempo, en verdad me sentía confundido. Yo te amaba tanto pero me deje engañar por un cuerpo bonito y una sonrisa falsa, pero… Dios no sé cómo decirlo… Siempre pensé que eras demasiado buena para tenerte conmigo, sabes que siempre fui celoso e inseguro, por eso cuando apareció Tanya creí que sentía cosas por ella, me engañé para… no lo sé… creo que para demostrarme a mi mismo que era lo suficiente basura como para que me dejaras. Es estúpido lo sé, pero eso es lo que pensaba.

Pero cuando estaba con ella, solo la comparaba contigo. Ella no tenía esa hermosa sonrisa sincera que te derrite el corazón o esos ojos tan expresivos y dulces. Ni ese cabello tan suave y brillante o la sagacidad de tu mente. Ella no era tú y eso me desesperaba. Cuando te fuiste del café, cuando terminaste conmigo pensé que era algo pasajero, que cuando pasara el tiempo nosotros volveríamos, pero no fue así. El día que supe que te habías marchado con mi hermana, sentí que se me cayó el mundo encima, te había perdido para siempre. Deje de ir a clases, de estudiar, de estar con mis amigos, incluso mande a Tanya al demonio ese mismo día. Solo me dedicaba a ver nuestras fotografías y a tener tu almohada cerca de mí, para sentirte conmigo y no a miles de kilómetros de distancia. En ese momento supe que había sido un idiota, un inmaduro de mierda que no sabía que carajos quería, bueno solo sabía que te quería a ti de regreso conmigo.

Perdí el año, por no concentrarme en clases ni asistir a los exámenes. Pinte miles de recuadros con tu rostro y tu sonrisa, creo que me volví un poco loco en ese momento – rió sin ganas – pero después de unos meses vi una revista con una portada donde salías tú y fue como volver desde el infierno. Compre todas las revistas donde salías, seguí cada aparición tuya en la televisión y compre todos y cada uno de los discos que has sacado, solo por escuchar tu voz. Después de eso volví a la universidad, y terminé mi carrera, para poder después estudiar fotografía que es a lo que me dedico ahora.

-Sé que fui un completo hijo de… - tape su boca con mi mano que no estaba sujeta con la suya.

-No ofendas a tu madre – le reprendí seriamente

-Lo siento – beso mi mano antes de sacarla de su boca – soy in imbécil, lo sé, pero te amo Bella. Eso nunca ha cambiado, aunque seas una estrella y yo sea un enfermo sicópata yo te amo. Te necesito en mi vida, _porque sin ti el mundo ya me da igual._

Estaba tan confundida.

Estaba feliz por saber que aún me ama, porque no me había olvidado y que esa perra esta fuera de su vida. Pero por otra parte me sentía mal, me dejo solo por sus inseguridades, ¿no hubiese sido más fácil solucionarlo juntos?.

-Dime algo – dijo un tanto desesperado por mi silencio – lo que sea – susurró mientras secaba mis mejillas.

-Eres un idiota – murmuré sonriéndole un poco – infantil, una mierda de hombre.

-No tienes ni que decirlo – sus hombros decayeron un poco.

-Pero… siento que aún quedan cosas pendientes entre nosotros – murmuré apretando su mano – no seremos novios, ni siquiera amigos. Solo tiempo al tiempo.

Me miraba atónito, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que había dicho

-¿me… me estas…. Me estás dando una se-segunda oportunidad? – dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de una forma distinta.

¡Qué diablos!

Yo lo amaba, él me amaba, sufrimos mucho y toda esa mierda de telenovela. Era tiempo de ser feliz y arriesgarse en la vida, ninguno de los dos podía seguir con este medio vivir. Nos necesitábamos para poder seguir.

Asentí feliz de ver una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, y antes de que pudiera hablar sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos en un beso suave y tierno. Fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve para respondérselo.

-Gracias mi amor – me abrazo tan fuerte que agradecí estar acostumbrada por los abrazos de mis hermanos – hare lo que este en mi mano para no defraudarte, me ganaré tu confianza y reviviré el amor que nos teníamos. Te juro que nunca más volverás a estar sola y menos a llorar por mi culpa. ¡Te amo tanto!

Feliz, como hace tiempo no me sentía lo abrace con todo lo que tenía.

Me juré a mí misma que jamás volvería a estar _allí _para él, pero por las ironías de la vida estábamos él y yo acurrucados en un sillón recuperando el tiempo perdido mientras nuestros padres nos esperan en algún lugar de Chicago. Ahora quería disfrutas, más tarde veré que hacer con las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my dear people!<strong>

**Uff... he estado todo lo que es desaparecida. Pero como dije en una nota... volveré pronto en gloria y magestad! xD**

**Hoy venía de la universidad hasta el tope, harta de todo y quería mandar todo a freir monos al Africa. Iba en el metro hacia mi casa y comencé a escuchar esta canción y la inspiración llego a mi! Se que no es de lo mejor, pero a mi me gusto bastante... Espero su humilde opinión como siempre!**

**Os quiero mucho!**

**Rommita**


End file.
